


Make Me Believe

by Gossamer98



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Basement Sexy times, Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP without Porn, Possession, not great but not terrible!!!, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gossamer98/pseuds/Gossamer98
Summary: Ryan and Shane visit the Sally House and sleep over. Shenanigans ensue and someone gets possessed. It's basically a bit of banter and then porn. Why not?!





	Make Me Believe

**Author's Note:**

> *One shot* I really want a fic where one of them gets kind of possessed. I mean after all what if shane has been possessed this whole time? Lol I am gonna post this but if Ryan and Shane ever come across this… “Hey guys thanks for all the hard work you do… please do not read this I really do appreciate y’all,” But if you aren’t come join the smut party. It took me an ungodly amount of time to write this and it doesn’t ring to me as the best thing I have ever written because it is not! But I wanted to throw my hat into the smut ring and really just expand this unlikely of fandoms. LOL I enjoy that we have so much smut in this fandom and want to keep it that way! Next stop bottom Shane!

“Keep your hands steady…. Ryan? Ryan! You’re ruining the shot with your “wiggly hands”,” a lanky brunette shakes his head wiggling his fingers cheekily.   
“Thanks a lot for the advice,” Ryan snaps. The smaller man is terrified. He stands in the dark room at the bottom of the “demon hole” convinced a force beyond the grave would seize him.   
It is their last day in the Sally house, they’d spent a week traveling the US visiting some of the world’s most paranormally active monuments and Shane was about ready to go home. He’d spent over a month visiting these “Paranormally active” sites. With each unfruitful site and each investigation concluding that things would remain unsolved. This job was physically and mentally tiring, at this point, Shane wasn’t sure if he was doing this for the free vacation days or Ryan. Amidst the trip, they’d only heard a few auspicious bumps accompanied by Ryan’s concerned voice. In the two years they’d been making Unsolved videos Shane Madej had never found a reason to believe that he coexisted with ghosts. He had a hard time believing in things that weren’t…how do you say? Tangible.   
It was like bible study in Chicago again. He was the small boy smushed in a pew forced to bow his head and say his prayers to a force he didn’t believe in. Because, bullshit, lions, sheep, and jaguar definitely could not have lived on the same boat and not eaten one another. Besides, a young Shane had reasoned, If these animals only subsisted on the grace of God why can’t we live off of God’s grace? These were questions Shane never got the answer to, just like now. Every episode ended with Ryan’s hopeful voice claiming the case would remain “Unsolved”. Shane tired of it. Tired of sleeping on the ground in derelict abandoned buildings. He was tired of smooshing his self into his poorly insulated plastic bag anxiously waiting for the wails of hell that never came.   
Although there were small moments of peace that pushed the man to go on why he had stayed started and ended with the fanatical man that crouched before him. Shane admired Ryan’s ability to believe in something. The man had a childlike view of the world. His vision was painted in rose still saturated with heroes and villains and Shane wasn’t sure where he stood on the scale. Ryan wanted so badly to believe in something that he believed in practically anything despite logic, science, and facts goddammit! The short man clung to his belief that there are forces that operate beyond his self. Shane smiled to himself, while he’d be damned to many nights on the floors of sanatoriums and abandoned schools he still was with his best friend. When the cameras stopped rolling during their nightly vlogs and Ryan got too scared he let Shane hold him. “Guys need support too,” Is what Ryan would say before burying his face into the crook of Shane’s neck. Shane would give a low hum of acknowledgment and wrap his body around the shape of the smaller man. In these moments Shane felt invincible. He was infinite. Although tonight was different. There was a sort of static in the air that was making Shane uneasy.   
Besides Ryan’s few shakes and tremors, he’d been surprisingly calm for a man exploring the home of a demonic cult that had sacrificed humans for sport.   
The man stood next to him anxiously eyeing the room GoPro in hand.   
“What do you think one of their bacchanals were like?” Ryan's voice felt lonely and disembodied.   
“I figure they must have been just sinful pits of lust, corruption, and murder,”   
“ I heard the demon fed on their energies,”  
“Like electrolytes in Gatorade,” Ryan shoved Shane wheezing.   
“What? No like food!”  
“ Demons!” Shane called out wildly lifting his arms. “If you want to use me, Ya Boi, as your snack come and get me!”   
“Shane! Why would you even invite them!” Ryan was smiling but Shane could hear the worry and fear in his voice.   
Shane rolled his eyes. “We will be fine,”   
“The last words of everyone ever,” Ryan mumbled defensively.   
“Besides what was so special about these bacchanals wasn’t it like a soul-searching?”  
Ryan rolled his eyes pulling out their case file on the house. “It says that the demons would possess the host and bring out their deepest desire whether that be for murder or …. You know?”   
Shane eyed the man with a smirk. “I know?”  
“Don’t make me say it,”  
“Say what Ryan? Beetle Juice?”   
“Don’t say that either!”  
“What?Beetle Juice?”  
“Shane!”  
“Beetle Juice is a movie, Ryan!”  
“I guess we are trying to summon all the demons today,”  
The shorter man was blushing frustratedly laying down his sleeping bag a decidedly far distance away from the pentagram etched into the floor.   
Shane watched the man the cameras were off and the extended crew was long gone.   
“I think I am going to sleep on the pentagram tonight”   
“Shane,”  
“Yes, Ryan?”  
“Can you just sleep next to me like usual, that just doesn’t seem like a good idea,” The dark-haired man’s eyes were pleading. He looked small against the dark background of the basement.   
“Sure...sure,” Shane felt a shiver run through him.  
“Thank you,” Shane move his sleeping bag and slipped beneath the cover. He removed his glasses and rolled over.   
“I never thought we would get this big,” Ryan whispered. Shane smiled.   
“Neither did I,”  
“I always thought I would just be the guy that appeared in a few videos and spent the rest of my time editing behind the scenes,”   
Shane gave a grunt in agreement.   
“Then I met you and….” The man trailed off sleepily.   
Shane smiled. “ I’m glad I met you too Ryan,” There was an empty smile. The man had fallen asleep. Shane shut his eyes trying to ignore the dank humid basement smell and focus on fading into sleep.   
____________________  
There was a loud rustle accompanied by a crack and Shane jolted upright. His eyes were bleary and unfocused in the dark room, Shane glanced at his watch, it was 3 A.M. and Ryan was no longer next to him. He looked around the room frantically, his heartbeat sped up, and he felt himself begin to sweat. Where was Ryan? Had he got up to go to the bathroom? Left? Gotten abducted? He laughed at himself, he had to be logical.   
Shane began to sift through his options, Ryan could have gotten up to go to the bathroom. That had to be it. He took a breath. Right? That had to be it.  
Until Shane saw him. Ryan lay wide awake on a pentagram in the middle of the big room. He lay splayed out his arms stretched wide and neck tilted back looking up at the ceiling. Shane felt uneasy, was Ryan playing mind games with him? Ryan was such a wuss, It had to be a joke, it was just that Ryan wanted to scare him Shane reasoned. There was no way in hell Ryan would lay on the pentagram for any other reason.   
“Ryan,” The man whispered his voice hoarse from sleep. The other man failed to respond. “Stop playing Ryan,” He said a bit louder moving forward this time. Ryan remained unresponsive his eyes glued to the ceiling. “I know you want to play games Ryan…. Ha Ha! You got me!” Shane felt fear begin to creep into his voice as he advanced forward.   
“Shane,”   
Shane felt relief wash over him. “Yes you idiot get off the damn pentagram, people died here,” Shane went to his camera bag pulling out his Go Pro, this would make great footage for their show.   
“What in the world did you think you were doing!” Shane pointed the camera at Ryan.   
“Shane,” This time, the words came out as a moan.   
“Ryan. Ha! Ha! You’ve already done this little act, it’s old now, give it a break,”   
The smaller man's eyes slid back into his head and his body began to undulate moving in smooth movements against the floor. Shane dropped the camera afraid and rushed to Ryan’s side. It seemed like Ryan was having a seizure, he’d never seen one before but the telltale signs seemed to be there. Ryan's body thrashed violently against the cement floor.   
Shane gathered the other man into his arm pulling him off the pentagram and his shaking stopped. His eyes opened and Ryan looked up at him.   
“I am fine Shane,” The words sounded mechanical and crisp.   
Shane felt a jolt of cold air whisper down his neck.   
“You don’t sound fine,” Shane responded. Ryan rested his hand on Shane’s shoulder.   
“Trust me, I am fine,” Shane searched Ryan’s eyes for reassurance. What looked back was vacant and cold. Shane barely noticed Ryan moving closer until he felt their noses bump together. “If I was ok, would I do this?” Ryan closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Shane’s. Surprised, Shane moved with the man feeling his soft lips move against his. Ryan let out a small groan that was unmistakable. Shane pulled away immediately sobered.   
“What the hell Ryan,”   
“I have always wanted this,” The younger man whispered.   
“No…” Shane felt a lump form in his throat as Ryan's eyes shifted his pupils widening to consume his eyes.   
“I have always needed you, Shane,” The smaller man crawled atop the gangly man’s lap pushing him to the ground with a surprisingly strong push.   
“Why are you doing this to me, Ryan?” Shane licked his lips nervously.   
“Why are you doing this to me now?” he repeated. Ryan crouched over his friend warm breath ghosting over his.  
“ Some things have changed baby,” he whispered. “ They helped me see the light, I’ve been wasting time dancing around this… and us,” The boy let out a gasp his back arching unnaturally. “It’s true what they said about this room Shane,” Shane's eyes searched Ryan’s trying to look past his dilated pupils.  
It felt as if he wasn’t just talking to Ryan. The brunette began to sit up ignoring the man's advances afraid to do something he would regret.  
“This isn’t a game,” he hissed placing hands on either side of Ryan ‘s face. The smaller man leaned into his touch smiling.   
“Oh I know Shane, It never was a game to me,” The boy closed his eyes relishing the feeling of their bodies pushed together suspended in space.   
“Then why are you doing this? Is it for views?! Is it to fuck with me?” Shane felt heat rise to his face, his throat tightened and eyes began to sting.   
The GoPro sat across the room it’s red light flickered ominously, this stunt had to be for views the Ryan he knew would never do this.   
“No Shane…. Silly,” The man’s words came out slow and silky. “ I am in love with you,” He pressed his forehead against Shane's and smiled. “Aren’t you in love with me too?”   
Shane released a sigh of frustration and sheepishly let his eyes meet Ryan’s. He hesitated wanting to answer in a sarcastic snarky way but was unable to. The pair share an electric exchange and Shane feels Ryan’s eyes drawing him in. They are beautifully illuminated in the darkness. Shane feels himself sinking inside of himself. His body falls heavy and then raises. He slowly intertwines his fingers with Ryan’s and smiles  
“Of course I’m in love with you idiot,” He presses his lips against the dark haired man suddenly frustrated by their separation. He needs more, he needs to feel Ryan’s sun-kissed skin against his chest… and oh god does Shane want to taste Ryan.   
“Ryan?”   
“Yes, Shane?” the man’s lips curl into a smile.   
“Take your fucking shirt off” Ryan smirks ripping at the material and quickly discarding it onto the floor. Shane’s eyes drink in the other man’s body it is smooth and supple light muscles ripple with every move. Ryan smiles wiggling his hips suggestively. “I want you to pound me into the floor,” he tugs at Shane’s flannel eyeing the man hungrily. The tall brunette's expression mirrors Ryan’s “ Don’t tempt me,” He whispers.   
“Come on just do it, What’s taking you so long?”   
At that moment Shane pushes forward pinning Ryan’s half-naked form onto the concrete. He laces his fingers through the boy’s hair exposing his neck. The man kisses Ryan’s exposed neck eliciting groans from the man. Ryan wraps his legs around Shane’s waist grinding rhythmically. His head falls back mouth open, Shane slides a had against the front of Ryan’s pants cradling the man’s member. Ryan bites his lip, his head falls back as he forces back a wanton moan. His body ripples in a wave of want and ecstasy as he gasps against Shane’s chest his eyes screwed shut and whispers against the shell of the tall man’s ear:   
“I need you inside me right now,”   
Shane grins wickedly sliding two fingers into the man’s mouth. Ryan sucks fully coating his lover’s fingers before pulling back with a wet pop. Their eyes meet and Ryan smiles slyly. The larger man flips Ryan over one hand pinning him down. He slides the man's jeans down and pressed his finger against his entrance. It sunk in easily the man's muscles pulling him in. “Your so tight baby,” Ryan let out a mewl thrusting back, his back arched beautifully against Shane with each movement. The man scissored his fingers stretching the boys beautiful pulling deep moans from Ryan’s wet open mouth. “ Shane,” the man’s name falls from his lips like a prayer. Shane unzips his jeans his manhood springs from its confines. The man lines himself up with the boy's entrance and pushes in feeling himself fall back. Ryan's body pulls him further inside caressing his member in tight warm bliss. The men pushed together in a symphony of harmony. Ryan felt like he was riding a wave the ebb and flow of his eventual release teased him.  
“Come on baby I want you to look at me when you come,” Shane grips the back of the man’s neck twisting him around.   
Ryan shuddered the stimulation was too much. Both of their pupils filled their eyes a picture of ritualistic sacrifice. Shane took hold of the younger man’s member. He strokes slowly, deliberately enjoying each twitch. He kisses the man drinking from his lips. He grips the disrobed man's waist with bruising force and increases his pace. He pulls on the man’s hair exposing his neck which Is covered in angry red little marks sure to stay until the next day. As the men reach their zenith peering over the edge of an orgasm they begin to feel more like themselves. Their eyes constrict and the haze of lust is lifted with their release. At first Ryan’s eyes widen with fear… until Shane leans over and kisses him, slow, soft, and reassuring. “I love you, idiot, even if you summon sex-crazed demons from hell,”  
Ryan smiled laughing “Are you admitting that ghost, ghoul, and ghasts exist?”  
Shane kisses Ryan's neck. “Shut up Ryan,”  
“No no….you're gonna admit it,”   
Shane pulls away and smiles devilishly.  
“Your right! I’m gonna tell them how demons revealed my deepest desire … and I fucked the shit out of you,”  
Ryan frowned. “you wouldn't,”  
Shane laughed and then winked.  
“You want to try me?”  
The smaller man wheezed rolling his eyes. “Let's get one more round in before everyone wakes up he hisses.  
“Best plan you’ve come up with thus far!” Shane smiled.  
‘

****fin******


End file.
